


Stiles Stilinski

by ash_mcj



Series: Derek’s Person [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Caretaking, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cute, Derek Hale is Territorial, Derek Hale is a Softie, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, Jealous Derek Hale, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kid Stiles Stilinski, Kinda, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Peter Hale's Kids, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, POV Derek Hale, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Understands Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, The Hale Family, Werewolf Mates, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, petopher, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: The nearly-feral, reclusive Derek Hale didn’t like people. More often than not, they set him on edge. He didn’t like the way their scents would linger on his things, which were supposed to smell like him. He didn’t like the way they invited themselves into his space. He didn’t like the way they expected him to talk to them, when it wasn’t even his fault that they struggled with understanding his language. It wasn’t like Derek didn’t communicate--words were just hard for him most of the time. It didn’t matter, anyway...he had no desire to socialize with people. He really didn’t like them.Stiles was...different. He did everything Derek hated, plus more. He came into his room, he got in his space, he rambled constantly with flailing arms, he was loud, he was fidgety, he was so freaking annoying--but he was different.For some reason, Stiles didn’t set him on edge the way most people did and he understood his language, despite being human. Derek wasn’t sure what to do with that.Maybe he didn’t hate all people. Not Stiles, anyway.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek’s Person [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008861
Comments: 115
Kudos: 592
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are new to this series, all you have to know is that Peter Hale and Chris Argent (Hale) are married and live at the Hale House with their three children: Allison, Jackson, and Malia. Their best friend is Noah Stilinski, so Stiles comes to the Hale house very frequently.
> 
> AGES ARE ROUGHLY: Laura (13), Derek (9), Cora and Allison (4), Jackson, Malia, and Stiles (3)
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek Hale was reclined against the large mound of pillows piled in front of the headboard of his bed, while he watched the newest episode of his favorite superhero cartoon on the television mounted to his bedroom wall. He wasn't necessarily a 'morning person', but he would make exceptions for Spider-Man cartoons. The episode was nearly halfway through, when the sound of someone fumbling with his doorknob caused him to sit up in alarm.

It was understood in the Hale pack that nobody was allowed to come into Derek's den unless he gave them explicit permission--which happened so rarely that it practically didn't at all. Everybody abided by this, since the consequence was almost always Derek losing control and his wolf lashing out aggressively at the perceived threat. 

The door swung open and Stiles Stilinski stumbled into the room, a wide-eyed look of surprise across his small features as he stared at Derek for a moment, then looked back at the door, as if he wasn't expecting to actually find a room behind it. Derek fisted his hands into the black faux-fur blanket as his nails began to elongate into claws, and growled warningly. He shifted onto his knees, needing to feel as if he could defend himself easily, which he couldn't do while sitting. Stiles walked further into the room to look around at the bookshelf, desk, and several Marvel posters that were pinned to his walls.

“Hi,” Stiles said, as if he hadn’t just broken into an obviously unhappy werewolf’s den. Derek knew that he was aware of werewolves and the proper behavior to use around them, since he'd been raised at the Hale house. Stiles' father Mr. Noah had been around Derek's whole life and was practically glued to Uncle Peter and Uncle Chris. There was no way that after _years_ of being around it all, Stiles didn't know that he wasn't welcome in Derek's den. It couldn't even be blamed on age, because Malia and Jackson were also three and they never had any trouble understanding the rule. Stiles was even slightly older, Derek believed--he was turning four in a couple of months.

Despite Derek not greeting him with any more than a glare, Stiles somehow thought it would be fine to come up to the foot of the bed. What part of growling seemed welcoming to this kid?

"I'm gonna come up, okay?" Stiles asked as he pushed the pile of blankets out of his way to give him some space to get onto the bed.

_No. Definitely not okay._

Derek didn't have time to force the words out before Stiles was clambering onto the mattress and crawling towards the head of the bed, where Derek was scrambling backwards into his pillows as his wolf reeled back by the sudden presence of Stiles in his personal space.

_Danger. Intruder. Cornered._

Stiles was _way_ too close and Derek felt his control rapidly slipping away, which was extremely bad. Derek's wolf was not gentle--he wasn't even allowed to let it out around the wolf pups, let alone this human. He kept his claws buried in the blankets and clenched his sharpening teeth together. He could feel a tingling brush of sensation across the the back of his neck, almost as if he could feel metaphorical hackles rising. His eyes prickled and he knew they were glowing. He was shifting, but Stiles _wasn't backing up_.

_Alpha, Beta, Omega._

_Alpha, Beta, Omega._

_Alpha, Beta, Omega._

"You're not breathing--are you okay?" Stiles asked calmly, less than a foot away from him.

_Not okay. Danger. Threat._

_Alpha, Beta, Omega._

_Alpha, Beta, Omega._

"Derek."

_**Breathe**._

Derek forced in a deep breath through his nose, since his jaw was still clenched too tightly, and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of cinnamon and warm sugar. This was exactly what Derek _didn't_ want happening. He didn't want to smell the way Stiles' scent had permeated his bed. He didn't want to think about the way he would smell another person in his den for the foreseeable future. He didn't want to, because that was exactly what put him so on edge in the first place. 

Then, as quickly as he felt the scent wash over him, his heart rate slowed. The cold, uncomfortable anxiety that had been forming in his chest warmed to a congenial, almost _homey_ feeling. The spicy cinnamon smell had pushed his wolf back enough for his rationality to work its way back into the forefront of his thoughts.

_Child. Stiles. Safe. **Safe**._

Stiles moved over beside Derek as the older boy's wolfish features melted back to human. He carelessly turned his back to Derek as he got situated, which was odd. Why would you turn your back on a werewolf, after breaking into his den and causing him to shift? This kid had _no_ self-preservation skills. As Stiles settled beside him, Derek shifted so that he faced him more and his side was not left open. A small, freezing foot touched the side of Derek's calf and he scooted a little further away. Why was he touching him?

Derek had smelled Stiles' scent before --obviously, the kid practically lived with him-- but never in such close proximity. Stiles was always with the pups, while Derek was always in his room. He had no idea it was so strong and so...It was a complicated smell that Derek _knew_ , but he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Without thinking, he leaned in and sniffed Stiles’ messy brown hair. It smelled vaguely of his Uncle Peter, who must have scented him by ruffling his hair or something. That would at least explain why it was so unkempt. Stiles tilted his head away from Derek, exposing the pale, mole-dotted skin of his fragile neck, and Derek snapped backwards. Why was he _submitting_? Derek wasn’t an Alpha. He wasn’t a Right or Left Hand. He held no authority. 

“Cora and Malia smell my neck,” Stiles explained, when he noticed the confusion on Derek's face. “You can, too.” 

Derek nodded once and then leaned in again to sniff along the line of his throat, down to the base of where his neck and shoulder met. He could smell that Cora and Malia had thoroughly scent marked him there--probably in one of their suffocating-looking puppy piles. Underneath the smell of his family, though, was that cinnamon and sugar smell. Now that he was concentrating on it, he even picked up the faintest hints of vanilla and maple syrup, as well.

Stiles smelled like Christmas morning at the Hale house, when Uncle Chris would bake Snickerdoodles every year.

“Spider-Man!” Stiles jumped, straightening up as he saw the superhero on the television. Derek flinched away, startled by the outburst. His eyes instinctively flashed and Stiles seemed to catch the shine in his peripherals, because and looked up at Derek and asked, “Can you do it again?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. What?

“Your eyes,” Stiles said, making an open and closing fist with his hands by his face, to indicate flashing.

Derek blinked and his eyes glowed golden. Stiles marveled at him for a few seconds, then reached towards his face--but Derek grabbed his wrist before he could make contact with him. He could feel the tips of his fingers tingling as his claws wanted to extend in response to his wolf riling at the thought of someone touching him. He didn’t usually even allow his _pack_ to touch him very often, so there was no way he was going to let this kid do it. He used his grip on Stiles’ arm to push the appendage out of his space and back towards the other boy, then let go as his eyes dimmed back down to their usual green.

“I love Spider-Man,” Stiles said, leaning back against the pillows again and returning his attention to the show. The way he treated every hostile interaction so nonchalantly was confusing the heck out of Derek. This kid could have very likely gotten himself attacked, but he didn't seem concerned by the whole ordeal in the slightest. What was even going on? “Do you like Spider-Man?”

Derek nodded and Stiles smiled brightly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek stood in front of his bookshelf, running his fingertips lightly across the spines of the books in his collection. The top two shelves were full of comic books —mostly Spider-Man and X-Men— while the bottom three were packed with fantasy novels, which were his favorite. Derek paused at _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ and pulled it out of the lineup. He hadn’t read it in about two years, so it was probably about time to revisit Hogwarts.

He was a firm believer that he hadn’t _really_ read a series until he’d read it a couple times, since there were always a bunch of things he wouldn’t notice during the first time around.

He jumped slightly and dropped the book on the ground as his door was suddenly thrown open. He whirled around with glowing eyes, baring his blunt teeth at the intruder. Before his shift could progress any further, he was surrounded in the strong scent of cinnamon wafting in from the open door.

 _Stiles._ _Not a threat. Safe._

Why did this kid think it was fine to sneak up on an unsuspecting werewolf in his den?

Stiles walked into the room as if it were his own, heading towards Derek’s bed with a slight bounce in his step. Derek gave off a displeased growl as the child reached it, but it didn’t come out anywhere near as inimical as he intended.

He knew he should have been angrier about this, but Stiles’ scent was so overpowering that his wolf almost felt somewhere between calmed and suppressed by it. It was like his wolf just buried itself whenever Stiles was around, instead of fighting to come to the surface the way it usually did.

Stiles began climbing up onto the mattress and Derek immediately noticed the darkened bottoms of his blue socks. He was there in a flash, grabbing Stiles’ ankles before he could touch his bedding with the soaked feet.

“They’re wet,” Derek told him.

“I stepped in water.”

Derek looked at the socks in disgust. Who even _does_ that? Who keeps _wet socks_ on their feet? The kid wasn’t just reckless—he was _weird_. 

He grabbed the tops of the socks and swiftly pulled them off of his feet, then threw them into the laundry hamper by the bedroom door.

Stiles squeaked and scrunched his toes, then complained, “I’m _freezing!_ ”

Derek motioned at the large mound of bedding surrounding him, unsure why socks were even needed. 

“But my _feet_.”

This was stupid. Why couldn’t he just put his feet under the blankets? 

Stiles buried his face in the sheets and let out a whine, which nearly made Derek growl as his wolf began to stir. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, confused at why his wolf even cared. Stiles was little--he was going to whine and throw the occasional tantrum. He’d seen it countless times with his cousins and Cora. If Stiles wanted to be in Derek’s bed—which he wasn’t even invited into, so he was lucky Derek wasn’t dragging him out—then he couldn’t wear those nasty socks!

“My feet are ice cubes,” Stiles grumbled into the bed.

_Cold. Socks._

“Stay,” Derek instructed sternly, before going over to his dresser and opening his sock drawer. There were several pairs of normal socks and two of Derek’s special fuzzy slipper socks.

_Those._

Derek shook his head at his wolf’s impulses. Stiles can’t use his fuzzy socks! He could hurt them! He shouldn’t even be getting the stupid kid socks at all.

He hadn’t realized that he had picked up his favorite black pair of slipper socks until he was heading back over to Stiles. Ridiculous.

By the time the older boy had made it to the bed again, Stiles had disappeared under the heap of blankets. Derek sighed forcefully. What was so difficult to understand about ‘stay’?

He lifted the edge of the blanket to reveal a small foot. He grabbed it and pulled Stiles out from the pile. Derek held up the socks and Stiles grinned up at him with shining amber eyes and wild hair. He put his feet in the air, his toes spread out and wiggling, and Derek found himself letting out an amused huff of air through his nose.

Derek slipped the socks onto his feet —and shins, since they nearly reached his knees— and Stiles slithered back under the blankets as soon as his feet were free.

Now that that situation was under control, Derek returned to what he was doing before Stiles decided to intrude. He grabbed the book from the ground and checked it over to make sure it wasn’t damaged, then slid into his bed and opened to the first chapter.

Stiles scooted closer to the werewolf once he was under the blankets with him to look at the book, and Derek shifted away slightly, not really appreciating the way Stiles was getting in his space. His bed was supposed to be a safe space and Stiles was already pushing it by being there.

Thankfully, the kid seemed to understand, because he moved back a little before asking, “What’re you reading?”

Derek showed him the cover and Stiles cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Right, he couldn’t read.

“Harry Potter.”

“Can you read it to me?”

“No.”

Stiles pouted for a moment, before he leaned around to look at the bookshelf across the room. “Can I see a different one? You have lots and lots.”

“No,” He grunted. “Don’t touch them. Ever.”

“Why? I love books.”

“Mine,” Derek growled, shooting him a glare that made the kid sigh defeatedly and sink into the pillows against the headboard. 

Derek was able to read about three pages, before he realized that Stiles was pulling at the faux-fur on his blanket. 

_Hurting my den!_

He reached over and flicked Stiles’ hand, causing the younger boy to pull his fists into his chest and look at Derek in mild alarm. Derek instantly felt bad.

“Don’t pull,” He explained.

“Fine, grumpy wolf.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Stiles got out of the bed. For a split second, Derek thought he might’ve been leaving—but, of course, he wasn’t. He went over to the bookshelf and looked at all the books, until his sights set on the pair of metal wolf bookends on one of the shelves. 

He reached out and touched one of the black wolves, dragging his finger from its howling snout to its tail, as if petting it.

“Stiles,” Derek said, but he received no acknowledgement. “Stiles.” 

The toddler continued petting the bookend as if he wasn’t even hearing Derek. 

“Mischief,” He tried, pretty sure that he had heard someone call him that. It was some weird nickname for his real name —which, thinking about it, Derek wasn’t sure he actually knew. His uncle always called him Miecz, but Derek thought that was a nickname, too.

“I’m not touching any books,” Stiles finally responded.

“Don’t touch _anything_.”

“Not even air? Or the floor?” 

Let the Gods give him strength to deal with Stiles Stilinski.

“You can’t...just _come in_ and _touch_. You gotta _ask_.”

Derek thought he had opened his mouth to tell him that he couldn’t keep coming in there _at all_ , but apparently his mouth didn’t get that memo.

“I never heard you say so many words,” Stiles commented, looking almost...proud? “Can I touch your wolfy thingy?”

“Bookend...and fine.”

Stiles took the two bookends off the shelf—which Derek didn’t really say he could do, but whatever— and set them on the ground. While he was occupied playing with them, Derek took advantage of the peaceful quiet to continue reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I love getting feedback ❤️
> 
> Just as a heads up, this will be written more in the form of consecutive oneshots happening in the same verse, rather than a normal novel. Also, updates will be twice a week.
> 
> If you haven't read the other books in this series, feel free to check those out! Many of the scenes in this were originally written in other people's POV, so you can read those, if you'd like to.


End file.
